


The imagine collection

by mydearoldbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearoldbuckybarnes/pseuds/mydearoldbuckybarnes
Summary: A collection of my favourite and most liked imagines that I have posted on my Tumblr. They are primarily Steve and Bucky but I will venture out to other Marvel characters especially if requested.





	1. Imagine meeting Bucky in the library

It was a Saturday afternoon and you were returning some books to your local library. As it was a weekend there were a few more people than usual but it was still quiet. You felt the constant subconscious apprehension of walking towards the desk, trying not to disturb anyone.

You stood in the queue behind a tall man with broad shoulders and short brown hair. As you waited your eyes were drawn down to the man’s left hand…which was metal.

Lost in your thoughts, you hadn’t noticed you were losing grip of your books and they fell to the floor with a clatter. You felt your cheeks flush red. As you gathered them up, muttering apologies, the metal hand gripped up a stray book. You looked up and were met with blue eyes surrounded by a gentle face (a complete contrast to his body). There was a moment of hesitation as you looked at each other then you felt the book being pressed into your hand.

“Oh thank you.” you said.

“You’re welcome.” he replied, smiling gently which you returned.

Once you had gathered up your books you both stood back in line.

*

You were now looking for a new book to take out. You strolled down each aisle, running your fingers along the book spines. You stopped in the classic section and pulled out _Wuthering Heights_ , looking over the cover and then reading the blurb.

“That’s a good one.”

You jumped and looked up.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” the stranger laughed quietly. You laughed back. “I’m Bucky.” he said, holding out a hand.

“[Y/N]” you whispered, taking his hand. Bucky smiled.

“That really is a good book.”

“I might try it out then.” you smiled. “What are you reading?”

His eyes opened wider a bit.

“Oh yeah…” He looked at the book in his left hand. “It’s just a historical book.”

“Oooh, you like history?” you teased.

“Well, let’s say I’m a bit behind” he laughed, somewhat nervously you noticed.

There was a sharp ‘shh!’ from another aisle causing you both to smirk. Bucky smiled and then walked back to where he was sitting. You carried on perusing the aisles, _Wuthering Heights_ tucked under one arm. Nothing was interesting you (perhaps because your mind was occupied elsewhere).

“[Y/N]” Bucky whispered suddenly and once again you jumped.

“Damn, Bucky” you said.

“Sorry. Sorry. I just. This might be weird but I just want to ask if you would like to go for a coffee sometime?”

You bit your lip trying not to smile. “Would now be too soon?” you asked.

“Now? Yeah that would be great. I’ll…I’ll get my things” he whispered quickly and it was a relief to see how nervous he was. As he packed up his things you checked out your book, and you met him at the entrance.  
“Ready?” he said, as he held the door for you and you both entered the busy street outside.


	2. Imagine finding Bucky trying to get drunk to drown out his memories

You were up late going to bathroom. As you padded along the corridor, you heard movement in the kitchen. Changing course you headed downstairs. You entered the kitchen cautiously buy relaxed slightly when you saw Bucky’s silhouette sat at the table. You watched silent as you could be, for a few moments before a loud smash made you run forward.

“What is going on?” you said, walking round in front of Bucky. He appeared not to be aware of what was going on as he took a swig of the bottle he held in both hands. Tears stained his red cheeks.

“Bucky?” no answer. You put your hand on his hoping for some acknowledgement. None. Sighing you gave up instead you swept up the broken pieces of a past bottle. Deciding to leave him (you knew he couldn’t get drunk) you walked towards the door.

“What kind of person am I?” a husky voice spoke.

“Bucky…”

“No, I’m serious. I’ve killed _so_ many people [Another tear dropped] I was going to kill my best friend. So…” his voice became aggressive “What kind of person am I?”

You moved in front of him.

“Bucky look at me” he went to turn away but you grabbed the bottle out of his hand with one hand whilst taking his chin in the other. “Look. At. Me”

He closed his eyes and breathed out deeply then opened his eyes direct into yours.

“You are still the good, funny, caring, _brave_ person Steve knew and told us about. You survived all those years of torture yet you are here. You were forced to do those things so don’t think for one second that is was your fault”. You felt tears pricking your eyes as you held a broken man in front of you. Bucky suddenly collapsed in yours and neither one of you could back the tears. You kissed his head before saying in a tear-choked voice “You’re a good man James Buchanan Barnes”.


	3. Imagine going drinking with Bucky and Steve

“You ready yet?” Bucky shouted from outside the bathroom.

“Nearly ready” you called out, adding mascara.

“You’ve said that for two hours” he whined back, knocking on the door.

“Go and wait in the kitchen I’ll be out in a second, I promise”

Breathing out deeply you thought “Well that’s the best I’m going to get”

Walking into the kitchen, your heels clicked against the marble floor attracting Bucky and Steve’s attention.

“Final-” Steve said but stopped when he saw you, “Wow” he smiled, a look matched by Bucky making you blush. You giggled waving his comment away.

“Let’s go I’ve kept you waiting long enough”.

                                                               ***

The bar was packed, the heavy smell of alcohol and sweat hanging in the air. You had only had a few drinks but you were a little tipsy already. Sitting at the bar you watched Steve and Bucky dancing in the crowd, not wavering with tiredness. Your eyes fell on Bucky watching more intently, heart beat rising a little. You could not lie to yourself that you didn’t have feelings for him. But you could lie to him.

You were brought out of your thoughts as you saw Bucky’s hands reach around the waist of another girl. The sinking feeling of jealousy and unfair disappointment grew in the base of your stomach. She was now dancing up close against him, both of them smiling. “You can’t blame him [Y/N]” you thought to yourself “he doesn’t know”. Like that would make a difference. You swivelled round to face the bar turning your back on your bad mood and ordered another drink. A strong one.

After a while you felt a set of broad shoulders sit down on the stool next to you.

“You’re not dancing” Bucky said, as he waved to the bartender.

“I don’t feel like it” you replied and the slurring of your voice told you that you were a lot drunker than you thought. “Anyway you are having plenty of fun out there on your own”. You felt Bucky turn to look over his shoulder and you looked up at him as he turned round. He looked at you, picked up his drink, smirking as he took a swig. The alcohol you had consumed was now rising back up in anger.

“I hope you’re very happy together” you snapped, grabbing your purse and storming off.

-

“Ok, what?” Bucky thought to himself, watching your figure stumbling in the crowd. Bucky sat at the bar sipping his drink thinking about what you had said. Suddenly, he saw you in the crowd dancing next to Steve with…another guy. Bucky’s jaw clenched in a jealous anger at the idiot you were with and at himself. He had denied his feelings he had for you and now it was too late. He watched as the guy you were with made his way to the bar to order two drinks, hands clenching into a fist in frustration.

Bucky set down his glass and pushed his way over to you. He ignored Steve’s energetic “Hey, you’re back!” and stared at you.

“I thought you didn’t feel like dancing” he shouted over the noise and you were taken aback with his directness.

“I changed my mind” you shouted back.

“And so you thought you’d dance with a random guy” You could feel both of your tempers rising.

“That’s a bit rich coming from you” you snapped.

Your dancing partner had returned. As he passed yo your drink smiling, Bucky held him back with one hand, forcing himself in front of you.

“What is wrong with you!” you yelled, “You dance with another women but I start to have fun you ruin it”

“Because…” Bucky shouted.

“Because what” you screamed.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed but his brows relaxed with his anger. He hesistated staring at you and your chest rising and falling rapidly with anger, fear, adrenaline. He moved towards you and you couldn’t move. You were stuck, everything around you slowed down although you knew it must be happening quickly. Bucky tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and whispered:

“Because I love you.”

The world had now completely stopped, after you were overcome with your feelings of drunken embarrassment, relief and euphoria. You were so lost in the moment that you didn’t see Bucky straighten up, smile (a painful smile) and walk into the crowd out of sight. It was only until your partner touched your arm, pulling you from your state.

“Are you alright?” he said.

“Yeah, yeah, I need some air” shrugging his arm off and pushing towards the door. You stumbled onto the busy street. Looking both ways, you hoped to catch a glimpse of Bucky and where he went. Surely he wasn’t that far ahead of you?

You stood on the pavement, arms wrapped around yourself against the night air, waiting for a taxi. Not one taxi came and you couldn’t get through to anyone so you resolved to walk home. After all, it was only a couple of blocks.

The walk home, despite being cold, gave you a chance to sober up and sort out your head. There was a warm buzzing feeling in your body, now you knew how Bucky felt. You were ashamed it had gone so far for him to reveal his feelings and now you had to tell him yours. Before you knew it you were walking up the steps to the apartment. Inside the lights were off, so guessed Bucky hadn’t come back here, however, as you passed across the kitchen, the squeaking of a chair made you jump and turn.

“Bucky?” you called out.

“[Y/N]” he said, in a tone you couldn’t really make out.

You walked towards the counter, and your eyes slowly adjusted to see Bucky’s silhouette sitting at the counter. You sat down opposite him and the pair of you sat in silence for a while. You were sure that you could hear both of your hearts beating. Eventually you gained the courage to say:

“I love you too”

The silence continued until you felt Bucky’s hand reach out and intertwine his fingers with yours.

After a while, the door suddenly opened and Steve walked in noisily, switching on the light. You and Bucky winced at the sudden brightness before you caught each other’s eye and laughed, hands still locked together.

“It’s taken you two long enough, hasn’t it?” Steve teased tiredly, walking into his bedroom causing the both of you to blush heavily.


	4. Imagine Steve revealing his feelings to you in front of the Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely requested imagine for you :)

It was game night at the Avengers tower. You were all crowded round the table, Monopoly board spread out. During the night, you had all been drinking a bit so there was some slurred protests and non-stop giggles from those who weren’t superhuman.

You and Nat were uncontrollably laughing at Steve and Bucky arguing over how much Steve owed him. It was then your turn and you landed just passed go.

“Can I have £200 please?” you asked Steve, who was the banker. He smiled at your tipsy state, pulling the notes out. He took your hand, opened it and pressed them into your palm, his fingers lingering a few seconds. You realised after he took his hand away that it must have lasted only a couple of seconds but it felt like minutes.

Bucky pulled you out of your thoughts as he reached past you to grab the dice. He rolled a 5, landing on one of your properties. Bucky let out a groan.

“Pay up” you laughed, hand held out.

“I hate this game.” Bucky said as he paid you, causing you all to burst out laughing, Bucky eventually joining in.

The game went on for nearly two more hours with no one close to winning. You had a nice pile of cash next to you along with your properties. Looking at your watch, you realised it was pretty late, you should probably head back to your own apartment. You stood up, swaying a little.

“Well, I’d love to stay but I should go before I make you all bankrupt.” You took a step but tripped on the leg of your chair, falling into Steve’s lap. Laughter overcame your shock joined by everyone round the table. Steve was laughing as he moved a piece of hair from your face.

“God, I love you.” he said all of a sudden, louder than he perhaps intended.

Everything went quiet as you stared at each other until Bucky said “Finally” followed by another outburst of laughter. But you and Steve were not laughing.

“I’ll walk you out.” Steve said, nervously, helping you up. You simply nodded in response, standing up and moving so Steve could get past you. Saying goodbye to everyone (who were now trying to conceal smirks), you walked to the front door. As you passed Steve, you felt a hand lightly grab your arm and you turned round.

“I didn’t mean for you to find out like that…I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s fine.” you smiled.

From inside you heard a shout from Bucky; “Just ask her out already!” You giggled, blushing to now match Steve’s pink-tinged face. Steve sighed heavily.

“I don’t suppose you’d want to go out…on a date or not [he blushed even redder if that was possible] like coffee or dinner we can get…dinner.” You couldn’t help laughing at how nervous he was.

“I’d love to Steve.” you said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek and hurrying off before he could stumble over more words. As you reached the end of the corridor, you heard shouts from inside that you thought were cheers.


	5. Imagine seeing Bucky with another girl

You were up early ready to go for a run. As you passed down the corridor, still rubbing your eyes, you heard movement inside Bucky’s bedroom. “I’ll ask him if he wants to come with me.” you thought. So you knocked on his door, waited a moment, then went in (as you usually did). Instead of seeing Bucky sitting on his bed, however, you saw a girl who span round, as you entered.

“Oh hi.” she smiled.

You smiled weakly back and said “Hi…umm…sorry I was looking for Bucky.”

“He went for a shower.” she said, still smiling. It was friendly smile, not fake, but you still felt a pang of hatred for her and that made you feel guilty. Just then you heard a door open behind you and Bucky called out in a startled tone behind you

“[Y/N]?!”

You shut his bedroom door, turned and walked straight past Bucky without looking at him or saying a word. You heard a shout behind you but carried on into the fresh air. Whilst jogging, you assessed what had happened.

Your heart felt like bursting though this wasn’t helped by the fact that you were now running trying to exert all your emotions. For the past few moments you had accepted that you had feelings for Bucky but hadn’t acted on it out of fear of embarrassment or rejection. Well it was too late now anyway.

You slowed down and came to a stop, bent over breathing deeply in out and, catching your breath. Suddenly, you heard a shout behind you.

“I didn’t sleep with her”

You span round, hands on your hips. Bucky was stood around 15 feet back from you, sweating and also out of breath.

“What?” you said, heart now definitely not racing because of your stamina.

“I said I didn’t sleep with her” Bucky shouted again and you moved closer towards him, aware of the people now staring.

“You ran all this way to shout that at me?”

He seemed to ignore what you said. “I know what it looked like but honestly we met in a bar and we talked that’s all. She got too drunk I couldn’t let her go home. We didn’t sleep together.”

Confused was an understatement for how you felt.

“That was really great of you Buck, but erm I still don’t know what that’s got to do with me.”

“Its got everything to do with you.”

“How?”

“You know why, you’ve got to know why” he said, taking a step forward and your reflex made you take a step back.

“I’m sorry I don’t.” You were a little nervous now, of his behaviour and also because you had a feeling or rather you hoped you were right about why.”

“Because you’re the only person I want to sleep with.” He said, taking you by surprise. He seemed to surprise himself aswell, flushing red before adding “Well I want to do more than sleep with you obviously, you know, I want to do other things like kiss you and ugh…” He screwed up his face, running his hands through his hair, annoyed at himself you guessed. You just laughed and stepped closer to him until you were almost in front of him.

“You’re the only one I want to sleep with aswell.”

Bucky opened his eyes, mouth slightly open.

“Really?” he said.

“Yes you idiot.” you said, pushing him gently, playfully on the shoulder. As you pulled your hand away, Bucky grabbed it and pulled you to his chest. There was a moment of breathlessness as you stared at each other then Bucky pressed his lips against yours, his hand leaving the grip on your wrist to stroke your face, finding it’s way into your hair. You didn’t want it to end but eventually Bucky pulled away smiling.

“Well, this has been lovely” you began to tease “but I’ve got to finish my run.”

Bucky groaned, making you laugh. “You could always join me?” you said, slowly beginning to walk away.

“Fine then.” Bucky said, behind you before you were thrust in the air.

“Bucky, what you are doing?” you screamed.

He began to run with you over his shoulder, carrying you like you were a feather. Despite your protests, he carried you all the way home.

“Is your girlfriend still here?” you asked, as you entered the apartment. Bucky let you slip and you screamed out slapping him. “Oi!”

“Yep she’s still here.” Bucky said lightly tapping the back of your thigh. You giggled, slightly blushing,

“Are you going to put me down yet? you moaned.

“In a second.” Bucky said, taking you down into his bedroom, using his foot to kick the door shut behind him.


	6. Imagine being a waitress in a bar Steve and Bucky visit

You were working late at the bar. It was a long night and the place was still pretty busy. You were cleaning glasses when you heard a husking voice behind you.

“Uh, can I get a scotch please?”

Turning round you were met with piercing blue eyes.

“Yeah sure.” he smiled at you and you couldn’t help blushing.

“I’m Bucky.” he said, as you passed the drink over.

“[Y/N].” you smiled back.

“Thank you [Y/N].” he winked, making you giggle.

From then on your eyes couldn’t help darting to the table he was sat at with his friend and your heart beat excitedly when he caught your eye.

*

A while later when you were serving another customer, you heard a sudden crash and yelling. A brawl had broken out and as you were the only one working you had to sort it out which you were, by now, used to. Running over this time, however, you stopped when you saw it was Bucky who was on top of another man, whose face was covered in blood. His friend had him at the waist trying to pull him off.

“Get off him.” you screamed. Pull yourself together. You moved closer, clearing your throat. “Break it up” you demanded trying to assert dominance. You grabbed Bucky’s shoulder trying to help pull him off, but regretted it as he swung his arm back causing you to fall backwards hitting your head. Hands gathered round to help your shaking body up. His friend gave in and instead smashed a chair over his head, knocking him almost unconscious.

“I’m so sorry.” he said to you frist then to the man who was lying unconscious. Ignoring him, you moved slowly with help from someone to a chair.

“Has someone called 911″ you asked and someone else shouted that they had. You felt your head. It was wet, with blood you realised as you pulled your hand away.

“Are you ok?” Bucky’s friend said to you.

“Just get him out of here”

*

The next day, you returned to work. Everything had been cleared up last night before you left, today was just a normal day as it was after most fights. Except you hadn’t expected it this time. Except you had got hurt.

When you first opened, the regulars came strolling in, some of them concerned about your welfare. It was a quiet day which you were grateful for. You were wiping down a table when you heard a voice behind you.

“[Y/N]” It was Bucky’s friend. You turned round.

“What do you want?”

“I’m Steve.”

“Good for you.” you snapped, pushing past him.

“Look,” Steve said “I want to apologise for last night. Bucky wants to apologise but he…ah…didn’t think it was a good idea to come back here”

“It’s nice to see he has some sense”

“If you just let me explain a little”

“There’s nothing to explain. There is a man still lying in a hospital and no one can really tell how long he will be there. I had to spend most of the night getting stitches”

Steve closed his eyes and breathed out deeply.

“Bucky he…he has issues”

“I don’t know why that concerns me, I barely know the guy, he obviously needs to get help. I don’t know why you are here”

“I saw you two last night. And I’m here to promise you he isn’t like that. He just.” he sighed in frustration “Just hear me out.”

“Will you stop harassing me if I do.”

Steve tried to hide a smirk. “Yes.”

“Fine…I finish work at 5 come back then.”

*

As soon as you left work, Steve was stood outside waiting for you.

“You really don’t give up do you”

“Walk with me.” you followed him down the street.

“I know who you are.” Steve’s eyes widened a bit “I thought I recognised you. The internet is so helpful.”

“Why did you let me talk to you then”

“Because I like you. I think you’re a good guy. And…there’s two sides to every story.” So Steve told you his story of Bucky. Everything you needed to know. You had to take a few minutes to take in the information but it explained a lot.

“I was nervous telling you actually” Steve said after a pause.

“What?” you laughed.

“I wanted you to know so that you realised why he did what he did but I didn’t want to make you pity him. No one wants a pity date” he laughed.

You slapped his shoulder jokingly. “I don’t do pity dates. Anyway, I wouldn’t say I pity him, not enough to change how I feel.”

“And how do you feel?”

“Despite what happens and despite what you’ve told me, I want to get to know him and make a judgement for myself.”

“I like you [Y/N].” Steve smiled. You smiled back.

“Soo, do you want my number to give to Bucky or something, I don’t really know what we do now.” You let out a nervous laughter.

“You could do.” Steve stopped outside an apartment building, “ or you could just come in and give it to him yourself.”  
Steve walked you to his apartment door.

“He’s my best friend you know. And although I may be a little biased, I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think either of you were worth it.”

“Well I am honoured Steve.” you mocked, hugging him.

You waited a few minutes after Steve left to knock on the door. You were suddenly aware of your appearance after being at work all day, but it was a bit late to worry now.

The door opened.

“[Y/N].” Bucky slightly shocked.

“Hi.” you said weakly.

“Listen, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I didn’t want to hurt anyone especially you.”

“It’s ok. Steve and I had a chat.”

“Oh right.” Bucky seemed to go slightly pale.

You smiled trying to hide your nerves. “Why don’t we start again?”

“I’d love that.” Bucky exhaled deeply, smiling. You stood there awkwardly for a few moments before he added “Oh…would you like to come in?”

“I would like that very much.”

You and Bucky sat sitting and talking for a while, getting to know each other. Bucky told you about being The Winter Soldier even though assured him he didn’t have to. Listening to Bucky, you couldn’t help your feelings for him growing. As you both finished speaking you sat in a comfortable silence with each other, smiles on both faces. 

“It’s getting late.” Bucky finally said, with regret in his voice. You looked at the clock. it was almost 10. You had been talking for 5 hours. 

“Yeah. I suppose I better go.” you replied, smile slipping slightly. You felt Bucky’s finger trace your hand.

“Do I get a second date?”

“I think we could manage that.”

He walked you over to the door. You stood staring at each other for a few seconds before Bucky moved closer and your heart was beating painfully but joyfully as he pressed his lips to yours.

The both of you became lost in the moment that you didn’t hear the turn of the key in the door. Steve suddenly spoke bringing you out of your moment.

“Looks like my work here is done.” he smiled. You and Bucky looked at each other and laughed and he kissed your forehead. It was a weird, dramatic two days but you were happy with the way it ended.


	7. Imagine working in a bookshop and Bucky is your newest customer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this next imagine has taken so long, I took a little time off to prepare for a theory test and then this imagine (which I intended to be short but lovely) took ages to write because I was enjoying it a little too much. I hope you enjoy it too and don't forget I can do requested imagines :)

You sat in a corner of the bookshop that you worked at sorting a new order of books away. In the depths of aisles of books you often got lost in the literary world. A tingle of the bell as the shop door opened brought you out of your thoughts.

“I’ll be with you in a minute.” you shouted, creating an echo. You stood up slowly, to avoid a head rush, brushing down the dust from your trousers. Rushing to the entrance, whilst trying to fix your hair unable to see in front of you until you got to the counter. “Sorry” you said as you wiped the hair from across the eyes.

You paused as you came face to face with a handsome figure tall, dark, mysterious in a black cap, like someone in a book, not someone who reads them.

“Hi.” you smiled. The smiled was returned. “How can I help?”

The bell rang again as someone else entered the shop.

“I’m just looking” the stranger said, quickly walking off, leaving you bewildered staring after him until you heard a gentle thud next to you.

“Hey!” you turned and saw Mia, your friend and colleague, setting down coffee next to you.

“Hey thanks.” you replied taking a cup she passed you.

“How is it today?” she asked, as she dropped her bag behind the counter.

“The usual, there’s a customer here now, he’s just looking.”

“Oooo he?” Mia’s eyes lit up looking round and you laughed. Anytime a guy walked into the shop she scouted them out and tried her best to serve them before anyone else.

“It’s a guy. Who likes books.” she had said to you one day, dead serious, when you were teasing her about it.

She now abandoned her coffee and disappeared down the nearest aisle turning and giving a quick wink. You chuckled to yourself, sipping your coffee before starting on a new set of books to sort.

A few minutes later Mia appeared, a little smirk on her face.

“He’s gorgeous” she mouthed and you raised your eyebrows in silent agreement. At that moment, the stranger came out behind Mia, looking at the both of you smiling politely.

His eyes were on you when Mia said, “Can I help you, Sir?” batting her eyelashes. You couldn’t help smirking to hold back your laughter and the customer matched your smirk forcing you to direct your gaze downward, cheeks warming.u

“I’m ok.” He said pretending to cough to wipe his expression away. “I just wondered what books you sold here and came in to have a look.”

“Well if there’s something in particular I can help you with.”

“No. No, thank you’re very kind but I’ve got somewhere I need to be.” He smiled and turned to leave, not before catching your eye.

After he’d gone Mia sulked for a bit before you went home, cheering up when you told her that tomorrow might bring another handsome stranger. She laughed.

“Oh I know I’m being silly but he was cute, you can’t deny it [Y/N].”

“I shall not deny anything.” you said as you left to go home.

*

The next morning when you entered the shop, Mia grabbed your arm excitedly.

“He’s back.” she said and your tiredness prevented you from realising the identity of the pronoun till he himself strolled past the aisles in front of you. It wasn’t odd that he was back the next day, many regular customers came in two, three times a week to browse or just sit but were you still shocked.

“Maybe he’s come back for you.” you joked, heading round to the back of the counter. Mia slapped you lightly on your arm laughing but you saw there was a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. You sat down grabbing a book.

“Why don’t you ask him if he needs help?”

“How can I?” Mia, living up to her dramatic (yet always lovable) personality, flopped onto the counter. Without looking up from your book you carried on;

“Mia. You work here. Apart from me you are the only person who can help him.”

Groaning, she stood up.

“You’re right.” she brushed her hair out with her fingers. “How do I look?”

“Great, go!” you laughed, and she disappeared.

You sat reading your book, listening the murmur of voices slowly coming towards you.

“And that’s why I prefer sci-fi over contemporary.” Mia was finishing. They were stood next to the counter and his tall figure cast a shadow over you, diverting your attention upwards. He was smiling at Mia, nodding in all the right places as she spoke but you watched his eyes flicker towards you several times as you stared. When Mia had turned towards one of the bookshelves he caught your eye and smiled which you returned.

Then you went back to your book although you knew you were not absorbing any of the words.

“What book are you reading?”

You looked up. Mia was watching you from the side of the counter and the stranger was stood next to her.

“Oh…just Wuthering Heights…boring I know but it’s one I haven’t read.”

“It’s good.” he said, surprising you. “I hope you enjoy it.” he smiled and with a final nod to Mia, left.

When the door closed with the tingle of the bell, Mia breathed out heavily as though she had been holding her breath the whole time.

“Okay?” you asked.

She closed her eyes, “His name is Bucky and he is a gentleman.”

Laughing, you rolled your eyes, though knowing his name (finally) excited you.

“Well, you can get to know Bucky the gentleman whilst I’m off and tell me all about it when I come back.

*

On your days off you avoided the bookshop but couldn’t stop thinking about it. So it was sort of a relief to get back again.

You kicked the door open with your foot, bag in one hand, coffees in another. There was a gentle buzz of voices signalling that this was a busier day. Before you could put your bag down, Mrs Johnson was at the counter waiting for your help getting a book off a high shelf.

On the way you had a light hearted conversation about the pointlessness of high shelves if no one can reach them. You placed a somewhat sturdy ladder against the books. The cabinets weren’t that high yet a dizziness still tried to take over as you reached the top shelf. Grabbing the book, you lowered yourself slowly down the stairs.

However, you misjudged where the next step was and lost your balance. The ladder wobbled causing the book to drop out of your hand. Mrs Johnson let out a squeal. You drew in a breath looking down but it didn’t hit the floor. It was clasped in Bucky’s right hand, his left holding the ladder.

“It was so good you were here.” she said to Bucky as she helped you down, fussing.

“Thank you.” you said, slightly shaken to Bucky when you were back on solid ground.

“Anytime.” he smiled, pressing Mrs Johnson’s book in your hand and the events of the past few minutes warmed your cheeks. Mia appeared suddenly.

“What’s going on?” she exclaimed. You and Bucky stood there speechless looking at each other till Mrs Johnson (ironically) rescued you.

“This man.” she started “saved [Y/N]. She nearly fell and could have broken her neck or worse.” You laughed putting an hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure it wouldn’t have been that bad Mrs J but he did save me. Although, “ you held up the book “heroics wont sell you your book so you can finish your shopping.” With a final glance at Bucky and another thank you from Mrs Johnson, you both walked round back to the counter. She left the shop not before you assured her you were fine, “A little shaken but I’ll be ok.”

You slumped down in a chair as Mia slipped behind the counter. She stared at you and you saw a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

“What?” you said.

“Nothing.” she replied, turning round.

“Tell me.”

“It’s just. He’s hardly been in since you were off and then as soon as your back he shows up and saves your life.”

“That just sounds creepy,” you said before adding “What do you mean he didn’t come in…that’s not odd you know.”

“Well he came in for a few minutes, walked round then left as if he was looking for something or someone.” she emphasised, pointing at you. You bit your lip, thinking. You (and Mia clearly) thought he had come back to see her. You got up walking past Mia and down the aisles.

“Can I help you?” He almost dropped the book he had open in one palm.

“Hi…uh…yeah”

You raised your eyebrows in amusement. He must have noticed because his cheeks tinged with pink.

“I want a book.”

“Well it’s about time you’ve been here long enough” you joked, and his shoulders relaxed slightly as he smiled back. “Follow me” you added. As you led him down the aisles of books, subconsciously letting your fingers trace the book spines, you questioned what kind of books he liked. He hesitated in thought.

“You’re quite a direct person.” he said his voice a mixture of humour and astonishment.

“Anything wrong with that?” you asked, shyly, feeling embarrassment creeping up.

“Not at all,” he said, You relaxed a little. “In fact I think it would be fairly direct of me in asking if you would like to go for a coffee with me.”

You could feel your eyes open wider, cheeks once again burning and a sneaky smirk swept across your mouth.

But that quickly faded.

“Bucky,” you began and his face lit up slightly at your use of his name. “I would love to go for a coffee with you.”

“But.” Bucky interrupted, face now appearing motionless hanging on for your next words.

“It’s Mia. She has sort of built a thing for you and whilst I’m not trying to be saintly or selfless, I wouldn’t feel right if she knew. Especially,’ a little smile appeared again, ‘seeing as I didn't really show any signs of being interested in you”. You were nervous for Bucky’s response but he just chucked seeming... relieved?

“I understand. I’ve been in that situation a few times before.’ his eyes narrowed teasingly, ‘So does that mean you are interested in me?”

You laughed, hitting him gently with the book you had taken off a shelf, turning away to hide your expression. Suddenly, you felt a warm hand lightly clutch at your waist turning you round. You were much closer to Bucky now and couldn't prevent the heavy sound of your excited heart. He stood towering just above you, staring into your eyes before saying; “Do you think Mia would mind if I had your number, at least.”

“No. I don't think she’d mind at all.” you replied, transfixed in Bucky’s gaze. Standing close between the books, the awkward tension of silence filled around you as you quickly put your number into his phone. Then you both turned and walked to the counter, trying to keep neutral faces. You felt both of you stiffen slightly as you saw Mia sitting there. You felt Bucky chuck a quick glance at you but couldn't bring yourself to look back knowing it could risk you bursting out in nervous laughter.

Making your way round, you didn't glace at Bucky at all whilst you put the book through and only looked up as he turned to leave.

“Bye Mia.” Bucky said, and you moved aside to see Mia stand up, smiling.

“Bye” she said softly and her eyes followed him out of the shop.

“He finally brought a book then.” Mia said, making you jump slightly.

“Huh? Oh...yeah.”

“What did he get?”

“One of the Tolstoy’s I think I can’t remember.” you shuffled nervously with some paperwork on the desk.

“I recommended Tolstoy!” Mia exclaimed and you couldn't tell whether her tone was of disgust or happiness. You turned to face her, biting a nail, that comment seemed to lift her mood and you contemplated whether to ruin it. But then you would feel guilty that she was (perhaps in her own mind, perhaps in real life) being led on. Thankfully, another customer came in to distract you from these thoughts.

*

The following day you hadn't expected to see Bucky.

It was a dull rainy day so hardly any customers came in. You and Mia were sat at the counter, reading and gossiping.

Your phone bleeped.

_Bucky: Coffee? ;)_

You stared in confusion till the bell tingled. Bucky stepped in the shop, drenched carrying two cups of coffee. Speechless, your heart beat fast until he came and sat them down in front of you...and Mia.

“Here’s a little thank you for all your help ladies.” he said, before stepping back a bit and shaking some of the water out of his hair and taking off his jacket. You glowered at him seeing the cheeky grin he was hiding.

“I don’t suppose you mind if I stay in here for a bit...The rain is terrible.” he avoided my eye, still smirking.

Mia chirped up. “Yeah sure, stay as long as you want to. How’s your book so far?”

Letting them continue their conversation you got up and went to “check round the shop” taking your coffee with you. You found a ladder (a sturdy one) and leaned it up against the shelf, grabbing a stack of books to put away. The murmur of voices had died down and you heard the door open, assuming it was Bucky who had left. Just as this thought crossed your mind, however, a hand grasped the top of your thigh just under your bum, squeezing gently. You jumped slightly though this was more at the sudden arousal that filled you. Looking down, Bucky grinning up at you.

You lowered yourself down a few steps so you were eye level with Bucky. You placed a hand along his muscular chest moving down his torso, feeling his breath deepen. Leaning forward you put your forehead against his, both of you closing your eyes, breathing trying to match one another.

“You need to tell Mia that you don't have feelings for her. Let her down.” you said.

“I know.” Bucky replied. “I think we both need to tell her.”

You nodded against his forehead, sighing. There was a selfish part of you that hoped you would be able to keep it from her but that wasn’t right. You moved away so you could step down. You headed past Bucky but he grabbed your hand pulling you back. He turned you and pressed you gently up against the shelves that teasing glint in his eyes. The tension between you snapped as Bucky’s lips crashed against yours. His hands grasped your thighs, pulling them up around your waist so he could move closer to you, your sensitive areas rubbing against each other. It was only that damn shop bell that brought you back to the real world and you broke apart, both out of breath and highly aroused.

Bucky blushed slightly as he fumbled with his groin area trying to flatten his erection, causing you giggle nervously, also blushing. You heard your name being called and after sorting yourself out then kissing Bucky quickly on the cheek you headed towards the counter as he headed the other way trying to compose himself.

“Did we get that book Mr Phillips ordered in?” Mia said as you approached, Mr Phillips himself looking at you in anticipation.

“Yeah.” you smiled politely at him. “I will just go grab it for you.”

“Thank you [Y/N].”

As you walked into the back, you stopped leaning against the wall and breathed out slowly.

After Mr Phillips had left, you felt a presence behind you and a certain excitement began to overcome you again but this time you resisted it.

“Mia, can we have a word.” Bucky said behind you, the ‘we’ already sounding suspicious to Mia.

She put down a magazine she was reading. “Sure.”

Bucky now came to stand next you and he looked at you as a cue for your turn to talk.

“The thing is...Bucky and I...” your voice trailed off, realising you didn't know what to say. You looked back at Bucky for help but it was Mia who spoke next.

“I know.” she said.

“What?” you and Bucky said in unison.

“I know about you two. Neither of you are good at hiding your feelings.” she shrugged, going back to her magazine.

The only word for your expression was incredulous.

“But, “ you began “I thought you-”

“I did...but I knew early on that he was interested in you. Thing is the more I acted like I liked him the more you showed your feelings.” she smirked.

“Mia!” you laughed, appreciating the weight falling from your shoulders.

It was a bit awkward now though. So you were glad when the clock showed it was nearly closing time. Bucky waited for you in a seat near the door, reading his book. At last you all piled out of the shop, locking it behind you. This time though you hugged Mia, whispering in her ear “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” which was received with a giggle and nod, “Of course.” Then you turned and headed in separate directions, you with Bucky’s hand clutched in yours heading to your coffee date an then...back to your place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any requests then feel free to inbox me on here or my Tumblr mydearoldbuckybarnes where these are originally posted (with gif inspiration)


End file.
